deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Riggs vs Nonon Jakuzure
Eddie Riggs vs Nonon Jakuzure is a What if? Death Battle made by 22kingdomheartsfan. Description Heavy Metal vs Classical music. Which of these musical fighters will prove who is superior? Interlude Wiz: Music. For thousands of years, music has served as a form of art and entertainment. Boomstick: But in some worlds, there are people who can use music to kill people! Like Eddie Riggs, the rhodie of Iron Heade. Wiz: And Nonon Jakuzure, of the Student Council Elite Four. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Boomstick: Oh, and like the Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily Death Battle, both sides will be allowed the use of their armies. Wiz: Which means Eddie will have Iron Heade backing him up and Jakuzure will have her orchestra. Eddie Riggs Wiz: Eddie Riggs is half human half demon living as a rhodie for a horrible heavy metal band. Boomstick:'' ''He's so good he's able to fix or build anything in seconds. Hell, he's proclaimed as the greatest rhodie of all time. Wiz: However, one night before a gig, an accident accord that cause Eddie to bleed. The blood got into his belt buckle, which was really an amulet for the Fire Beast, Ormagöden. The scene where Ormagöden awakens plays as he roars and destroys everything. Boomstick: Oh, isn't he adorable? Wiz: Because of this, Eddie is transported to a alternate world. A world combined where Heavy Metal and Nordic Fantasy mix. Boomstick: And it ruled by ugly ass demons. Some kinda sexy though in a weird way. A scene showing a close up of a nun walking plays Wiz: Anyway.... Eddie meets the humans of the world and using his knowledge of heavy metal, he helps free humans from the demons. And how does he do this? Boomstick: By forming the most kick heavy metal EVER! Iron Heade! Eddie: WIth an "E" at the end, so people know were not messing around. Wiz: Right... on this his weapons and powers. Boomstick: Eddies primary weapons are Separator, a double-sided axe. The scene where Eddie pulls out his axe plays. As he pulls it out lighting strikes it. Eddie: Yeah-heh-heh! Wiz: Despite the fact that Eddie never used an axe before, Eddie has shown to be highly skilled in using it. This may come his parents. Eddie's father was a warrior, while his mom was a demon, who also wielded an axe. Boomstick: His other weapon is his guitar Clementine, which he can use to electricute people and set them on fire. Another scene plays. Eddie puts on Clementine and starts playing it. As he plays it, lighting strikes at two druids that were going to attack from behind. Boomstick: However if he uses Clementine too much, it over heats and Eddie has to wait for it to cool down Wiz: Clementine also lets Eddies use a serious of powers, known as "Solos." Solos do different things depending on which Solo he uses. The "Battle Cry" movtivates Eddie and his surrounding allies allowed them to deal extra damage. A scene showing Eddie playing the Battle Cry plays Eddie: If your heart's not palpatating now, call a doctor because you are dead! Boomstick: The "Anvil of Burden" puts a heavy anvil on his enemy slowing them down and, if they are able to fly, keeps them from doing so. Eddie is shown playing the Anvil of Burden. Eddie: Whatca got there, new hand bag? Looks heavy. Wiz: The "Call of the Wild" let's Eddie summon animals to aid him. A scene plays showing Eddie play call of the wild and animals appear from out of nowhere. Eddie: I am lord of the beasts! Boomstick: The "Summons Deuce" also known as "Drop a Deuce", let's Eddie summon his car, the Druid Plow, or the Deuce. Wiz: We get it already. A scene showing Eddie summon the Deuce plays. Eddie: Let's go plow some demons. Wiz: The Druid Plow not only serves as Eddie's main sorce of transportation, but he can also use in combat. Boomstick: He can shoot machine guns, missiles, heat seeker rockets, can shoot fire from the side, even use sound amps as weapons! Wiz, I want this car for my Christmas present! Wiz: Only if you're a good boy this year. Boomstick: Back to the solos. Another fun little solo is one of my favorites, the "Face Melter." Which, as you can guess, melts your face. A scene plays. It shows Eddie playing the Face Melter and enemies faces begin to melt. Eddie: Bet you wish you wore a bib, 'cause now you've got face all over your shirt. Wiz: Its important to know that this move doesn't work on certain enemies. Plus if an enemy is REALLY powerful then all it will do is just damage them a bit. Boomstick: DUMB! Wiz: Course that could be just because of game macanics. Boomstick: Stupid game macanics.... Wiz: Finally, one of Eddie's most powerful solos is "Bring it on home." When played, a flaming zeppelin will fall from the sky and crash where Eddie proformed it, dealing massive and continual damage to surrouding enemies. A scene plays, showing Eddie play "Bring it on home" and a burning zeppelin comes down. Eddie: Oh no... looks like the Metal Gods are still using hydrogen! Wiz: Because of his demon blood, during battle Eddie grows demon wings which allows him to fly. Boomstick: What else would they be for? Eddie Riggs: Slience, ground walker! Wiz: Though Eddie's leadership, and knowledge of heavy metal, Eddie was able to lead his band- er army! To quite a number of victories. Boomstick: He bested the pompous, General Lionwhye, faced off against the undead hordes of the Black Tear army, and even bested the demon emperor himself, Doviculus of the Tainted Coil. Wiz: He is able to lift objects several times his own size, and put together objects in a matter of moments. Boomstick: From race cars, to elaborate stages, hell he even make various types of weapons. Wiz: So quite an impressive assortment of weapons, powers, solos, and victory, Eddie is one tough rhodie. Boomstick: But of course even he has his flaws. Wiz: Eddie is, at times, immature and is almost always sarcastic and snarky. However he knows when its time to get serious and is an effective leader. Boomstick: Eddie truly is the greatest rhodie of all time. Eddie: A good roadie knows his whole job is to make someone else look good, keep someone else safe, help someone else do what they were put here to do. A good roadie stays out of the spotlight. If he's doing his job right, you don't even know he's there. Once in a while he might step on stage just to fix a problem, to set something right. But then before you even realize he was there or what he did, he's gone. Nonon Jakuzure Wiz: Honnoji Academy. Just your average everyday high school in Honnō City. Boomstick: And if by "average", you mean "a super bad ass school, where people get powered from the uniforms they wear", then yes! Perfectly average. Wiz: Honnoji Academy is under the control of its student council president Satsuki Kiryuin. And under Satsuki are the student council Elite Four. Boomstick: Elite Four? Where have I heard that before? A battle theme for Pokemon begins to play Wiz: Not that Elite Four Boomstick. Boomstick: Lame! Wiz: The members of Satsuki's Elite Four are each heads of different portions of Honnoji Academy. And the one we are talking about today is the head of the non-athletic groups of the academy, Nonon Jakuzure. Nonon: How shocking. The toad, the monkey, and the dog all screwed up big time. Boomstick: Out of all four members, Nonon has known Satsuki the longest, as they had been friends when they were in kindergarden. Wiz: Nonon claims that she understands Satsuki's way of thinking, is very loyal and believes herself to be closer to her then the other members. Boomstick: But really, Satsuki sees her as no different then the others. Wiz: Like the everyone else Honnoji Academy, Nonon Jakuzure uses what is known as a Goku uniform. Boomstick: NO NOT THAT GOKU! And don't fucking lie. We know you thought of him when they said it! Wiz: Now how Goku uniform's work. They were created by Honnoji Academy's Sewing Club by using what is known as Life-Fibers. When wearing one, the wearer is given superhuman level skills and abilities Depending on the amount of Life-Fibers are in a uniform, determines the level of strength and abilities one have. Boomstick: The uniforms go from One Stars to Three Stars. They did try a 5 Star once. Didn't go so well. Wiz: That's because most humans and Life-Fibers do not mix. Boomstick: Because she's a member of her Elite Four, Nonon has a 3 Star Uniform herself. Wiz: As a 3 Star, Nonon is one of the strongest people at the school. And like the 3 Stars, Nonon gets a unique and very powerful uniform. Her Symphony Regalia Grave is a giant heart shape LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Boomstick: Nonon stands inside the middle of the heart while wearing a skin tight body suit. Oh yeah. Look at that skin tight suit. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Don't give me that, she's 18! Wiz: (Sigh) Anyway Nonon can also change her Regalia Grave into a giant airship known as Symphony Regalia Presto. Boomstick: In this Nonon can take to the skies as she is held up from its figure head. This beaut is armed with several weapons. Such as an enormous recorder-shaped rockets fired from the bottom of the machine, cymbal blades launched from the front around Nonon's "cockpit" Wiz: It also has powerful woofers that fire waves of concussive bass beats, streams of glowing music sheet-like beams with enough power to demolish the ground, and an array of laser bolts, sometimes heart-shaped. Boomstick: But if that's not enough Nonon's still not done. Wiz: In the event her tank/airship is destroyed, goes into her uniforms ultimate form. Other wises known as an "Encore" to the student. This is known as Symphony Regalia Da Capo. Boomstick: Her destroyed vehicle becomes a tower, for some reason, and she wears some tower horn like hat. But that hat is really a super badass cannon! Wiz: You are right. The hat, which is her primary weapon in this form, shoots a powerful purple energy beam that plays Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate". Boomstick: BORING! Wiz: (Sighs) This beams music is meant to target life fibers on her opponent, manipulating them and damaging them at the same time. Its pretty much impossible to move while being hit by this beam. Boomstick: Hey any idea how effective this beam would be against someone who doesn't have life-fibers? Wiz: I..... Have no idea honestly. Boomstick: Well that will make picking a winner hard then we thought. Wiz: Oh we're not done with Nonon yet. She still has more to offer. Boomstick: Oh yeah. After she lost her first uniform during her fight with Ryuko, she got a new uniform. Wiz: The Symphony Regalia MK II. A revamped version of her old uniform that looks like a flight suit and gives her a flight back along with thrusters that look like organ pipes and recorders. With this uniform, Nonon is given a barrage of missiles which she can use to level whole buildings. Boomstick: As seen when she destroyed the Nudest Beach Base. Wiz: She can use concussive base blasts that can take the form of pure white musical notes or take the shape of hearts. Boomstick: Weird... But guess what? That's not the end of Nonon's uniforms! Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Nonon still has one more uniform. And that is the Symphony Regalia: Finale! Boomstick: Goddamn is this outfit skimpy! Wiz: In this form. Nonon is capable of flight and can fire MUCH more powerful musical beams from her flight pack. Boomstick: So we know a bunch of stuff she can do with those suits, is there anything she can do without it? Wiz: As a matter of fact: She is capable of creating a dark barrier with her Nonon Sound Negation, that allows her to to redirect attacks. She also has a Bakazan blade made from the reminds of Satsuki's blade. With it, she can cut life-fibers. Boomstick: Goddamn Nonon is a dangerous force indeed! Wiz: Indeed, but she is not without weaknesses. She is very arrogant, maybe the MOST arrogant of the Elite Four. Boomstick: And despite how awesome her uniforms are, they have ALL been beaten by Ryuku Matoi Wiz: Well, 3 of them were, Ryuko didn't fight the last 2. Boomstick: But she obviously would have lost Wiz: True. And while she might have proven to be a capable fight in her own right, she's only at her best if she has her Goku Uniforms. And there's also the fact she's got a pretty bad temper, which was shown when someone else started flying. Nonon: The sky is mine, god damn it... so now the gloves are coming off, YOU STINKING BITCH!!! Boomstick: AHH!! MOMMY MAKE THE SCARY LADY GO AWAY!! Wiz: Despite all of this though, she's more then proven why she's a member of Satsuki's Elite Four. Boomstick: Her music still sucks though Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What it does! Nonon: Prepare to be pummeled cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly! Combatants are Set Wiz: All right, th combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE Who are you rooting for? Eddie Riggs Nonon Jakuzure Who do you think would win? Eddie Riggs Nonon Jakuzure DEATH BATTLE Scene opens up outside of Honnoji Academy, where Eddie Riggs stands next to his tour bus. Eddie: All right this is it! Let's set it up! Scene cuts to a stage rapidly being built. Moments later the Iron Heade stage is complete. Eddie stands on the stage. Eddie: Time to start a show these guys will never forget. Eddie pulls out his guitar, Clementine, and begins to play his Battle Cry Solo, which gets amplified by the speakers on the stage. After completing the solo, the sound goes all over the school. Inside various class rooms the students are seen studying or listening to teachers lectures when the sound reaches them) Male Student 1: What the?! Did you hear that? Male Student 2: It sounded like a devil screaming. Male Student 3: No! Its an angel singing! Female Student 1: No! Its the pounding of creation's hammer on the anvil of time! Male Student 1: Its awesome is it was! Female Student 2: It came from outside! Let's go see! Soon the students are seen gathering outside to see the stage which begins to play Heavy Metal songs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR4LVy72uzQ The students are all seen cheering as the music plays, making rock gestures with they're hands, head banging or raising they're fists in the air. Eddie is seen in the back stage smoking a cigarette smile at all this Eddie: Nothing like a dose of Heavy Metal to bring light to the kids. God knows they needed a bit of fun in a place like this. Suddenly the music stops. Eddie: What the hell? The Audience is confused by the music suddenly stopping as Eddie tries to find the problem suddenly several students gasps. Eddie steps out on the stage. He sees several students clearing a path as someone approaches the stage Eddie: Who is this? The person approaching the stage is Nonon Jakuzure, with her baton in her hand. She arrives at the front of the stage and looks up at Eddie Nonon: Hey you! Are you the one who caused that annoying racked!? Eddie: Uh... If by "annoying racked" you mean "bringing the sweet sound of heavy metal", then yes. Nonon: Blagh! Is that what you call it? It sounded like someone was trying to rip my ears off! Or someone getting they're ears ripped off! Eddie: Hey listen, I was just trying to show the kids some awesome musics. You think you could lay off? Nonon: You can take that garbage you call "music" and this junk here and get lost. Eddie: Garbage?! Junk!? Eddie throws his cigarette away and steps off the stage Eddie: Look here lady. I won't stand here and let someone like you disgrace the glory that is Heavy Metal or my stage. Nonon: Oh? Is that a challenge? The students all start to back far away for fear of the fight about to unfold. Eddie pulls out his axe the Separator and smirks Eddie: You ready to do this? Nonon: Bring it on grease monkey! FIGHT! Eddie charges at Nonon and swings his axe at Nonon who blocks by using her baton. Eddie continues to swing his axe as Nonon blocks each swing. After a few blocks, Nonon does a jump kick in Eddie's face knocking him back. Eddie shakes his head as Nonon attack again with her baton, which Eddie blocks. Eddie using an opening, punches Nonon in the face then kicks her back. Nonon: All right! Now you've done! Let's see you try this on for size! Nonon activates her Goku Uniform and its transformation sequence. After it finishes, Eddie looks up in shock Nonon: 3 Star Goku Uniform! Symphony Regalia Grave! Eddie: Whoa how the- Nonon: Never seen a Goku Uniform have ya? Now why don't we turn on some REAL music? For my first piece, the Light Calvary Overture! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Musical" Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years